


U.S.S Sullivan

by sheep2success



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheep2success/pseuds/sheep2success
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hier mal ein paar Ausschnitte aus Dileks und Avens Zeit im Krieg. ^^<br/>Irgendwie ist das alles nicht so rund wie es sein sollte, aber immerhin schließt es für mich ein paar Handlunsglücken. Weiter waren die beiden meine Chance aufzuarbeiten, was passiert, wenn es Freundschaft mehr wird und wie schief das gehen kann ( zugegeben, ich habe mehr als nur ein bisschen Potential verschenkt... Aber ich spreche es an! Ein wichtiges Thema!)<br/>Null gebetat. Viel Spaß! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mitte 2374

 

„Da ist noch eine Kiste.“

Aven deutet auf den hinteren Bereich eines langen Ganges.

 

Links und rechts neben ihm befinden sich diverse Waffen, meisten Gewehre, aber auch Impulsgranaten in großen schmalen Schränken.

 

„Wie viele denn noch?“, murrt Dilek leise geht ein paar Schritte weiter nach rechts den langen Gang entlang.

 

„Kennung?“, fragt Aven streng.

 

„Kleinen Moment!“, ruft sie.

Vor der besagten Kiste in einer Ecke angekommen geht sie in die Knie um die Kennzeichnung auf dem Deckel genauer erkennen zu können.

 

„P4-387 glaube ich.“

 

„387?“, wiederholt Aven und gleicht das mit dem PADD in seiner Hand ab.

 

„382 meine ich!“

 

„Dann ist die scannbar.“

Der Bajoraner macht zwei schnelle Eingaben, dann kommt er zu der jungen Frau herüber und kniet sich ebenfalls hin.

 

Sie rückt ein paar Zentimeter zur Seite, damit Aven mit einem kleinen Gerät den Code auf der Kiste ablesen kann.

 

„Kann ich mal...“

Er streckt den Arm aus, das Gerät liest und…

 

„Kein >Piep<?“, fragt die Frau entgeistert und schaut Aven an.

 

„Nein…“

>>Wieso?<<

 

Dilek steckt ihren Kopf über das kleine Gerät, das der Bajoraner in der Hand hält.

 

„Da steht nicht lesbar.“

 

„Wie?“

 

„Ja, da steht es!“

Sie hebt seine Hand mit dem Gerät in sein Sichtfeld.

 

„Tatsächlich.“

 

„Tja, kann man nichts machen. Wir sind dann wohl fertig.“

>>Endlich!<<

Eine weitere Stunde Bestandaufnahme der Waffenkammer hält Dilek nicht aus.

 

„Nicht ganz.“

 

„Was?“, fragt die Frau entsetzt und gibt ihrem Vorgesetzen einen vorwurfsvollen Blick.

>>Wieso nicht?! Hat der Typ Spaß dran in den hintersten Ecken dieses Schiffes rumzukrabbeln?<<

 

„Jede geladene Kiste muss einen Code haben, diese auch!“

 

„Der geht aber nicht.“

Dilek tippt bestätigend auf die rechteckige Kiste vor sich.

„Kaputt. Wird schon nicht schlimm sein, wenn wir die nicht aufgenommen haben.“

 

„Der lesbare Code muss auf der anderen Seite sein, sie wurde wohl nur falsch gelagert.“

 

„Toll, ziehen wir die Kiste doch einfach raus!“

Dilek verdreht unverständnisvoll die Augen.

 

„Genau das machen mir!“

Aven lässt sich durch ihre trotzige Art kaum beeindrucken.

  
„Bitte Sir, wir haben doch fast alles, machen wir da eine manuelle Aufnahme!“

 

„Nein, wir können sie scannen. Also los!“

Er klopft Dilek auf die Schulter.

„Wir ziehen die Kiste raus und drehen sie um!“

 

„Was?!“

Ihre helle Stimme hallt in dem großem Raum wieder.

 

„Das heißt >Ja Sir<!“

 

„Na wenn man drauf steht…“

 

„Etwas mehr Respekt klar?“

 

„Da sind bestimmt 30 oder 40 Phasergewehre drin“, lenkt Dilek das Thema wieder auf die unliebsame Kiste.

 

„Gehe ich mal von aus.“  
Aven legt derweil das PADD und das kleine Scangerät zur Seite und krempelt sich die Arme hoch.

 

„Und wahrscheinlich noch andere schwere Sachen.“

 

„Kann gut sein.“

Er umfasst die linke äußere Kante.

Dann hält er inne.

Erwartungsvoll schaut er zu seiner Kollegin.

 

„Na gut…“, murrt diese.

 

„Wollen Sie etwa, dass wenn wir geentert werden und uns die Phasergwehre ausgehen?“

 

„Natürlich nicht!“

Dilek krempelt sich auf ihre Ärmel hoch, innerlich hofft sie, dass sie dadurch mehr Kraft hat.

Dann ziehen sie und der Ensign gemeinsam an der Kiste.

 

„Aber“, prustet sie, „-verdammt ist die schwer – ich denke nicht, dass wir überhaupt geentert werden.“

 

„Ich hoffe es, bei den Propheten.“

 

>>Der Typ atmet nicht mal schwer und ich müh mich hier ab dieses scheiß Teil zu bewegen!<<

 

Nach ein paar weiteren kräftigen Zügen haben beide es geschafft.

Die breite Kiste ragt hervor und der Bajoraner kann endlich den aktuellen Scanncode erkennen.

  
„Ich sehe ihn!“

Aven schnappt sich das kleine Gerät und zwängt seinen Arm zwischen den schmalen Zwischenraum zwischen Regalboden und Kistendeckel.

 

Dilek krabbelt soweit vor wie es geht und versucht im schwachen Licht die Position des Scannbalkens auszumachen.

  
„Sie müssen weiter nach rechts!“

 

Ihre Hand schwenkt mit Avens Bewegung mit.

 

„Ich sehe nichts…“

 

„Ich aber, Sie haben es gleich!“

Einen Augenblick später ertönt ein Piepen.

  
„ENDLICH!“

Dilek klatscht in die Hände.

 

„Sehr gut.“

Aven überprüft die Daten.

 

„Das macht dann 473 Gewehre.“

 

„Auf 300 Leute Besatzung?“, fragt Dilek skeptisch.

„Na das ist doch was! Selbst wenn wir geentert werden, was ich immer noch nicht glaube, können wir die Gewehre auch als Wurfgeschosse verwenden, genug haben wir ja.“

 

„Ja“, seufzt Aven.

>>Hoffentlich reicht es…Aber hier kommt es nicht auf die Anzahl an.<<

 

„Nun, da das erledigt wäre, kann ich dann gehen?“, fragt Dilek ungeduldig.

Es gibt gerade 100 Dinge, die sie lieber tun würde, als weiter in diesem sticken Lagerraum auf dem Boden rumzukriechen.

 

„Sicher, ich muss nur noch eben Meldung machen. Sie waren ja nicht freiwillig hier…“

 

Aven schaut auf sein PADD.

 

„Dilek Fareed?“

 

„Ja.“

Die junge Frau lächelt stolz.

 

„Aha...“

 

Der Bajoraner tippt, schaut sie an, sie lächelt, er tippt weiter.

 

„Kann ich jetzt gehen?“

 

„Nein. Ich muss eben noch Ihrem Teamleiter eine Rückmeldung geben. Und das sollen schon mehr als drei Sätze sein.“

 

>>Diese Frau kann einen echt um den Verstand bringen…<<

Aven prüft erneut seine Eingaben.

>>Mal sehen wieso sie hier ist…<<

„Okay…“, sagt er langsam. „Hier steht, Sie haben versucht den Dienstplan zu manipulieren und sind deshalb abgestellt worden für die Bestandsaufnahme.“

 

Er schaut von seinem PADD auf.

„Stimmt das?“

 

„Naja, ja“, lenkt Dilek ein.

Sie will nur noch weg, und je eher der Bajoraner seine kleine Geschichte fertig geschrieben hat, kann sie gehen.

„Ich brauchte einen Abend auf jeden Fall frei.“

 

„Mhm…“

Er tippt wieder und zieht dabei eine Augenbraue hoch.

 

„Wichtiges Pokerturnier!“

 

„Sicher doch…“

 

„Wissen Sie, ich spiele das mit den Jungs von der Technik, die sind total locker, nicht so wie die Führungscrew. Die wirkt irgendwie unzugänglich und steif und-“

 

Dilek realisiert plötzlich, das der junge Mann vor ihr ein vielversprechender Anwärter auf einen der Führungsposten ist.

 

„Oh reden Sie ruhig weiter Ms. Fareed…“

 

Avens Augen funkeln über den Rand des schmalen Tablets in seiner Hand.

 

„Ah, ich meine, das Führungspersonal kann mal anstrengend sein ha ha“, lacht sie gespielt, „aber dafür auch super nett, sehr hilfsbereit und absolut… lustig.“

 

„Lustig?“

Aven kommt nicht dazu weiter zu schreiben.

 

„Nicht das richtige Wort?“

Panisch sucht Dilek nach etwas anderem.

„Aufgeweckt?“

 

Aven schüttelt nur den Kopf und tippt weiter.

 

>>Was für ein frecher Penner! Na warte…<<

 

„Aber Sie sind ja bestimmt auch freiwillig hier“, meint sie unschuldig und beobachtet genau ob sich in der eisernen Mine des Bajoraners etwas rührt.

 

„Ja, das ist richtig. Ich brauche etwas Bewegung, nur rumsitzen mag ich nicht.“

 

„Und dann zählen Sie in Ihrer Freizeit gerne Gewehre in Kisten? Wooowww, das klingt so spannend.“

>>Was ist das nur für ein Freak!<<

 

Augenblicklich lässt Aven das PADD sinken und schaut Dilek böse an.

„Wissen Sie, ich muss auch nicht auf diesen kleinen Knopf hier drücken und Ihr Teamleiter wird keine Informationen darüber erhalten, dass Sie Ihre Strafaufgabe erfüllt haben.“

 

„Schon gut, schon gut!“, sagt Dilek schnell und nimmt die Hände zum Mund. „Ich bin ruhig Sir.“

 

„Na dann…“

Aven bestätigt seine Eingaben.

>>Geschafft.<<

„Wegtreten!“

 

„Super! Danke!“

 

Wie ein Blitz schießt Dilek an Aven vorbei Richtung Ausgang.

 

„Wow…“

>>Wenn sie mal mit so viel Energie bei der Arbeit gewesen wäre…<<


	2. Chapter 2

„Scheiße!“

Aven schlägt mit seiner flachen Hand auf den matten Bildschirm vor sich.

Nichts passiert.

 

Er tippt auf den kleinen Kommunikator auf seiner Brust. Dieser hängt etwas schief, wurde mit ihm und dem ganzen Schiff beim Angriff ordentlich durchgeschüttelt.

 

„Cashard an Brücke!“

 

 

„Cashard an Sicherheit!“

 

Kein Piepen, nicht einmal ein Störsignal.

„An irgendwen!...“, ruft er verzweifelt und schaut wieder auf den schwarzen Bildschirm vor sich.

  
„Verdammt!“

 

„Hier hinten ist auch ein Riss!“, hört er plötzlich hinter sich.

Zwischen all dem Dampf sieht er zwei Techniker an ihm vorbeirennen.

 

Noch ehe er etwas sagen kann sind sie weiter gelaufen.

Der Bajoraner schnappt nach Luft, sie wird immer schwerer und wärmer in seinen Lungen.

 

„Computer!“, ruft er und versteht selbst kaum ein Wort.

Das Zischen der Plasmaleitungen und der Verteiler in den Wänden ist zu laut.

 

Er hofft, dass der Computer mittlerweile ein bestätigendes Rücksignal gegeben hat.

 

„Nächste funktionsfähige Konsole lokalisieren!“

 

„Die nächste Konsole in Bereitschaft befindet sich in Sektion B- _krchhhzz_ -21- _krchhhzz_ …“

 

„Scheiße!“

 

Irgendwie muss er zur Kontakt zur Brücke kriegen!

>>Ich muss hier weg!...<<

 

Während sich Aven weiter durch den zerstörten Korridor voran kämpft laufen immer wieder Crewmitglieder aufgeregt hin und her.

Schon längst weiß jeder was er zu tun hat, immerhin war dies nicht der erste schwerere Angriff.

 

>>Und es trifft immer das zwölfte… und ich bin natürlich auf Deck zwölf…!<<

Schon dreimal wurde dieses Deck in den letzten zwei Monaten fast komplett zerstört und wieder zusammengeflickt.

Zum Glück befindet sich nichts wichtiges auf diesem Deck.

Dennoch meint Aven, er hätte es besser wissen müssen.

 

Eine weitere Abzweigung liegt vor ihm. Der Blick in den angrenzenden Gang lässt ihn hoffen.

Hier ist deutlich weniger Schaden entstanden.

 

Eine kleine Gruppe von Leuten drängt sich bereits um die nächste Konsole in dem Bereich.

 

„Darf ich mal?“, fragt er und lenkt die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich als er nah genug an der Gruppe steht.

 

Zwei Crewman drehen sich um, ein weiterer sieht direkt zu ihm.

 

Die Frau kommt ihm bekannt vor.

 

„Oh, Sie!“

 

Aven schaut kurz fragend, dann erinnert er sich.

 

„Dilek Fareed richtig?“

 

„Ja!“, sagt die Frau und nickt bestätigend.

 

Dilek lächelt so, als würde sie einen alten Freund sehen. Und zwar nicht kurz nach einem Feuergefecht mitten im Weltraum, mit dichtem Rauch, Verletzen und zerstörten Gängen, sondern bei einer Party.

 

Aven irritiert ihr zuversichtlicher Gemütszustand.

Aber schaden kann es auch nicht, denn die anderen beiden Crewman sind erstaunlich ruhig.

>>Etwas, was ja eigentlich normal wäre…<<

 

Und dann weiß Aven plötzlich warum. Er ist hier eindeutig der ranghöchste Offizier.

 

„Jemand verletzt?“, fragt er und schaut die drei abwechselnd an.

 

Die beiden anderen jungen Menschen schütteln den Kopf.

Dilek lächelt weiter.

 

„Wissen Sie schon was passiert ist Sir?“, fragt einer der beiden Männer vorsichtig. Seine Stimme klingt ganz ruhig, obwohl sein Blick etwas ganz anderes widerspiegelt.

Angst, Panik, Hilflosigkeit.

  
„Nein, aber ich bin im Begriff das rauszufinden. Geht diese Konsole?“

„Nicht ganz“, schaltet sich Dilek ein.

„Ich wollte sie gerade reparieren.“

 

„Ich dachte Sie wären bei der Sicherheit…?“

 

„Ja, das bin ich auch, aber eigentlich bin ich Technikerin. Musste mein Studium nur für diesen Einsatz hier unterbrechen. Ohne Alphaquadrant kein Studium, also geht der Alphaquadrant dann wohl vor.“

 

„Klingt logisch.“

 

„Letztendlich kommen Sie wie gerufen Sir!“, sie strahlt ihn an.

 

„Okay?“

 

„Ich kann die Konsole wohl wieder ans Laufen kriegen, am Hauptenergienetz hängt sie noch“, sie deutet auf den leicht blau glimmenden Bildschirm.

Das Sternenflotten logo wird nicht mehr komplett dargestellt, allerdings würde die grafische Oberfläche immer noch reichen um die gröbsten Informationen abzurufen.

 

„Ich werde sie neustarten, also komplett neu und neu…“

Irgendwie versucht Dilek ihre Gedanken zu erläutern und sie zudem auch noch Regelkonform zu artikulieren.

Denn, sie weiß schon, dass ein solche Form des Neustartes eigentlich laut Protokoll komplett verboten ist.

 

Aven kann da ihrer Ausführung nicht ganz folgen.

 

„Wissen Sie Sir“, bringt einer der anderen beiden Männer Aven auf den aktuellen Stand, „bei einem derartigen Start bedarf es der Authentifizierung einer der Führungsoffiziere.“

 

„Aber ich bin noch kein…“

 

„Ensign sollte grundsätzlich auch gehen“, meint Dilek schnell.

 

„Wer hat das gesagt?“, schaltet sich einer der Crewman ein.

 

„Charlie!“

 

„Ach der? Komm Dilek…“

Der junge Mann schüttelt den Kopf.

 

„Wir haben keine andere Wahl, unser großer Freund hier ist unsere einzige Hoffnung! Oder ziehst du es lieber vor auf einen anderen Führungsoffizier zu warten, der hier rein zufällig vorbei spaziert?“

 

„Hast ja recht…“, lenkt der Mann nach einer kurzen Pause ein.

 

„Siehst du! Also!“

 

Dilek umfasst kurzerhand Avens Oberarm und zieht ihn etwas näher zu sich ran.

  
„Können Sie mir mal helfen?“

 

„Was soll ich tun?“, fragt Aven etwas unsicher.

 

„Das selbe wie im Lager“, sie zwinkert ihm zu und deutet auf ein breites Panel unterhalb der Konsole.

„Kraft beweisen!“

 

„Also ich…“

 

„Dilek!“, ruft einer der beiden Crewman dazwischen.

„Wir gehen mal weiter, vielleicht können wir noch andere Konsolen in Gang bringen.

„Oder Verletzte bergen!“

 

„Okay Jungs.“

 

„Ihr beiden kommt klar?“

 

Aven wird kurz angeschaut.

„Ja, denke…“  
>>Was ist das denn für eine Aussage für einen Offizier! Scheiße!<<

 

„Haut schon ab!“, bekräftigt Dilek die beiden Männer.

Aven nickt das nur ab, schaut ihnen noch kurz hinter her, ehe er sich wieder zu seiner Kollegin dreht.

 

„Also, die Konsole… wenn wir das Panel öffnen, überlaste ich die Schaltkreise kurz manuell. Die Paar funken fallen hier dann gar nicht mehr auf, anschließend starten wir neu.“

 

„Ich dachte neustarte beinhaltet nicht überlasten und beschädigen!“

Dilek scheint das zu überhören und kniet sich bereits vor den entsprechenden Verteilerkasten.

Etwas motivationslos zieht sie an der Verkleidung.

  
„Etwas Hilfe bitte…“

 

Aven verdreht die Augen.

„Oh man!“

 

„Was denn?“

 

„Naja, ich will nicht unnötig Sachen beschädigen!“

 

„Um uns herum explodiert doch eh alles ständig, da wird eine Konsole schon nicht ins Gewicht fallen. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn wir endlich eine Schadensmeldung bekommen können!“

 

Aven schaut Dilek an, diese erwidert den Blick, hält ihm stand.

 

„Ich sags auch keinem, okay?“

 

„Bei den Propheten!...“

 

„Naja, jedem das seine, aber könnten Sie mir-“

Weiter kommt die Frau nicht.

Aven hämmert augenblicklich gegen den Verteilerkasten und sofort stürzt die Klappe in Dileks Hände.

 

„Wow! Das war klasse! Du bist echt stark!“

 

„Überlasten! JETZT!“

 

„Ist ja gut…“, meint sie schnippisch und drückt Aven die Klappe in die Hand.

„Halt mal!“

Direkt danach legt sie sich auf den Bauch und zieht sich voran um einen Blick hinter das Panel zu erhaschen.

 

Aven legt die Verkleidung beiseite und beobachtet wie sich die junge Frau voran schiebt.

 

„Ich habs gleich!“

 

„Was?“

 

Er beugt sich etwas mehr vor und kann es einfach nicht lassen auf Dileks doch sehr ansprechenden Hintern zu starren.

 

Als er sich dabei ertappt schaut er ruckartig in die andere Richtung.

 

Zum Glück kann sie nicht sehen wie er leicht rot anläuft.

  
„Es fliegen gleich ein paar Funken! Man ist das cool!“

 

„Bitte konzentrieren Sie sich etwas mehr!“, meint Aven halbherzig, immer noch in die andere Richtung schauend.

 

Und tatsächlich folgt kurz nach Dileks Ankündigung ein lautes Zischen.

 

Aven steht auf und prüft den Bildschirm.

 

„Er ist schwarz!“

 

„Was?“

 

„Ich sagte: Er ist schwarz!“

 

„Das Bild kommt gleich!“

 

Die Frau bewegt sich erneut etwas vor. Und Avens Augen folgen.

 

>>Kann sie das nicht mal lassen!<<

 

Als wenige Augenblicke später das Logo erscheint, hat Aven endlich wieder einen klaren Kopf.

 

„Es geht!“, meint er erleichtert.

 

Dilek zieht raus und schaut Aven von unten an.

„Sag ich doch!“

 

Dieser hilft ihr sofort auf.

 

„Und jetzt?“

 

„Er lädt die Daten, und dann Ihr Part. Einfach Ihren Code eingeben, wenn wir Glück haben, klappt es.“

 

Aven nickt zuversichtlich.

Es dauert etwas bis die ganzen Date über den Bildschirm fliegen, aber es sieht gut aus.

 

Gemeinsam mit Dilek beobachtet er den Bildschirm.

 

„Das war gute Abreit“, lobt er sie in Sternenflottenmanier.

 

„Danke.“

Sie lächelt zufrieden, dass kann Aven im Augenwinkel sehen.

 

„Nur woher, wissen sie das?“

 

„Poker“, antwortet Sie wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

 

„Pokern?“

>>Das ist doch ein Spiel?<<

 

„Ich weiß was Sie jetzt denken“, lacht sie und macht Avens dunkle Stimme nach, „Das ist doch ein Spiel! Woher weiß diese Frau das!“

 

Der Bajoraner ist über ihre Interpretation seinerslebst nicht ganz begeistert.

 

„Aber wenn Sie mit den richtigen Leuten Pokern, dann lernt man so einiges. Eben auch so was. Den ein oder anderen Trick und das nicht nur beim Spielen.“

 

Aven schaut vom Bildschirm zu ihr.

  
„Und wer sind die richtigen Leute?“, fragt er vorsichtig.

 

„Oh, das ist Charlie von der Wissenschaft, Ted von der Sicherheit, Ku’mhi von der Sicherheit und ihre Clique und…“

Sie denkt kurz nach, „Maty von der Offiziersmesse.“

 

„Jemand aus der Küche?“

 

„Ja! Sie haben ja keine Ahnung was man von denen lernt! Sie sollten auch mal ihre Beziehungen spielen lassen, dann können sie auch Konsolen überbrücken“, scherzt sie halbherzig und sucht irgendwie den Körperkontakt zu dem Offizier.

Sie entscheidet sich für einen sanften Schulterstoß von der Seite.

 

Und es scheint die richtige Wahl zu sein, denn ihr doch ansehnlicher Vorgesetzter lächelt sanft.

  
„Ich werds mir merken…“

 

„Wir können ja untereinander Tipps austauschen!“, sagt sie begeistert.

 

Langsam merkt Aven, dass die Situation etwas seltsam wird, die Stimmung ändert sich, doch wieso und in welche Richtung kann er nicht genau sagen.

 

„Ich denke nur nicht, dass ich so viel spannendes erzählen kann. Ich spiele ja nicht Poker mit den richtigen Leuten“, zitiert er seine Kollegin und entlockt ihr nun das Lächeln.

  
„Dann müssen wir das unbedingt nachholen!“

 

„Ich muss nicht mit anderen Leuten Pokern, wenn ich die entscheidende Person kenne, die mir alles berichten kann.“

 

„Sie…“

 

In dem Moment schaltet der Bildschirm um.

Das muss Schicksal sein, denn viel weiter wäre Aven in dieser Konversation nicht mehr gekommen, zumindest nicht zum aktuellen Zeitpunkt.

 

„Jetzt der Code, oder?“

 

„Ja!“

 

Aven hält inne.

 

„Was denn?“, fragt Dilek, die neugierig über seine Schulter schaut.

„OH!“

 

Im nächsten Moment hat sie verstanden und dreht sich um.

 

„Dauert ja nicht lange“, murmelt Aven während er schon tippt.

Als er seine Eingaben bestätigt folgen Sekunden des Bangens und dann…

 

„Code akzeptiert!“

Die Computerstimme klingt angekratzt, aber sie ist verständlich.

 

„Super!“

Dilek macht einen Sprung in die Luft.

  
„Wirklich gut“, sagt Aven erleichtert und lässt sich bereits die ersten Daten liefern.

 

Während er die Berichte von den einzelnen Stationen prüft mustert ihn Dilek einen Moment lang besonders aufmerksam.

Der Kerl da ist gut, durchweg gut und irgendwie süß.

 

„Ich werde dann mal“, meint sie und deutet auf den Gang hinter Aven.

„Lesen können Sie ja alleine.“

 

„Ja, noch mal vielen Dank!“

Aven dreht sich zu ihr und nickt ihr zu.

 

„Dafür will ich mal mit Ihnen Pokern!“

  
„Das-“

 

„Keine Widerrede!“

Sie hebt den Finger und Aven kann dieser Frau gerade gar nichts abschlagen.

 

„Na gut.“

 

„So was will ich hören! Also dann, super Crewmitglied Dilek macht sich auf den Weg noch weitere Konsolen zu retten! Wir sehen uns!“

 

„Ja, und passen Sie auf sich auf!“, ruft Aven ihr noch hinter her.

Dann studiert er die immer neu aufflammenden Schadensberichte.

 

„Wahnsinn“, murmelt er noch.

Nicht wegen der Meldungen, sondern wegen dieser Frau.


	3. Chapter 3

=== 3 Wochen später

 

Aven ist vertieft in seine Geschichte auf seinem PADD.

 

Um ihn herum herrscht reges Treiben, eigentlich müsste er in seinem Quartier sein um genug ruhe zum Lesen zu haben, doch genau da fällt ihm langsam die Decke auf den Kopf.

 

Wenn man etwas Ruhe herrscht und die U.S.S Sullivan hinter der Frontlinie fliegt, dann braucht er eben auch das Leben und den Trubel um sich herum, einfach um noch zu wissen, dass der Krieg noch nicht jeden Funken leben und Spaß getilgt hat.

 

Und obwohl er nicht bei dem feuchtfröhlichen gelagere mitmacht, lässt er sich dennoch gerne von der Stimmung einfangen und durchdringen.

Wer weiß, wie lange er das auch noch kann.

 

Zufrieden schaut er in die Runde, junge Leute überall, sie scheinen immer jünger zu werden. Diesmal ist keine Liste von den taggleich gefallenen Soldaten in ihrem Sektor an der großen Leinwand hinter der Bar, sondern ein projiziertes Bild von einem Strand mit mäßigen Wellengang. Musik spielt auch, aber kaum hörbar bei den sich amüsierenden Humanoiden.

 

Und doch, ist dieser Lärm gerade seine wahre Musik.

 

>>Aber weiter!<<

 

Genug gesehen. Alle leben, es ist leben um ihn herum. Er will weiter lesen.

 

Eine spannende Stelle steht bevor, Drake, der Held in seiner Geschichte, wird gleich das brennende Haus verlassen, aber nicht ohne das Artefakt und das Mädchen!

Aven kennt diese Geschichte, sie zählt zu seinen Lieblingsbüchern, die Uncharted Reihe mag er einfach.

 

Doch ehe Drake heroisch rufen kann: „Wir schaffen das!“ und zum Sprung ansetzt, taucht ein Schatten neben sein Kopf auf.

 

„Hallo!“

 

Er schaut auf und sieht Dilek.

 

„Hallo“, erwidert er, mit seinen Gedanken gerade noch voll in der spannenden Szene.

 

„Ich hoffe ich störe nicht, wobei, wohl schon. Sie lesen oder?“

Sie wirkt unglaublich energiegeladen.

Und jetzt wo Aven das wieder einmal feststellt, fragt er sich, wann sie das mal nicht tut.

 

„Ähm ja, aber“, er deaktiviert sein PADD, „jetzt nicht mehr.“

 

„Es ist ja eigentlich auch ein ziemlich ungewöhnlicher Ort um zu lesen, besonders ruhig ist es hier ja nicht! Und wir sind in der Offiziersmesse, da muss man eigentlich drauf vorbereitet sein angesprochen zu werden!“, argumentiert sie charmant und hebt eine Augenbraue.

 

„Ja, absolut richtig.“ Aven lächelt sanft.

Er wurde hier noch nie angesprochen bis gerade.

 

„Also, mich trifft keine Schuld!“

 

„Was kann ich denn für Sie tun?“

 

„Himmel, wir sind nicht im Dienst! Das hier ist kein offizielles Anliegen Sir.“

Dielk schüttelt den Kopf.

>>Ist der immer so steif?<<

 

„Eigentlich wollte ich bzw. wir nur fragen, ob sie nicht zu uns kommen wollen.“

 

Sie deutet auf eine Gruppe Leute hinter sich an der Bar.

Aven erkennt tatsächlich einen der Crewman wieder, er war bei Dilek als sie die Konsole wieder in Betrieb genommen haben.

 

„Arum kennen Sie ja bereits, und die anderen sind auch nett. Also wie wärs?“

 

„Ich weiß nicht, ich denke nicht, dass Ihre Freunde einen Vorgesetzen dabei haben wollen.“

 

„Wieso nicht?“, fragt sie entgeistert.

„Sie sind ein netter Kerl!“

 

„Das meine ich nicht, es ist eher….“

Aven zieht etwas die schultern an.

„Ich bin nicht so der große Redner und…“, er sucht nach dem richtigen Wort und versucht es dann einfach in Dileks Sprache, „Partytyp?“

 

Sie fängt an zu lachen.

„Es tut mir Leid Sir, aber das muss ich jetzt mal sagen…“

 

>>Das ich lächerlich bin?...<<

 

„Sie sind verdammt süß!“

 

„Was?“

Aven weiß noch nicht wie er reagieren soll.

„Ich…ich bin nicht…!“

 

Seine Rechtfertigung wird erst gar nicht ernst genommen.

Stattdessen rückt Dilek näher zu ihm heran und angelt seinen Oberarm um ihn festzuhalten.

 

„Hören Sie, machen Sie sich gar keinen Kopf! Ich hab den Jungs erzählt wie einfach Sie die Konsolenverkleidung aufgekriegt haben. Einfach so! Die wollen alle Armdrücken gegen Sie machen. Da muss man nicht reden, nur Muskeln spielen lassen und das können Sie, oder?“

 

Eigentlich will Aven sagen:  
Lass meinen Arm los!

 

Oder doch lieber: Schau mich nicht so an, ich werde Rot!

 

>>Oder lieber schweigend weggehen?<<

 

„Wissen Sie…“

 

Dilek schaut ihn mit großen Augen an.

 

„Ich kann nicht, ich denke nicht, dass….“

 

„Bitteee….“

 

„…“

 

Kann es für Aven eigentlich eh noch viel unangenehmer werden?  
Hier klammert sich gerade eine gut bekannte, gutaussehende Kollegin an seinen Arm. An den Arm von dem Typen, der wenig redet, seine Ruhe will und jeden mit seiner eiskalten, ruhigen Aura abschreckt.

 

>>Mich starren jetzt schon eh alle an…<<

 

„Na gut“, brummt er.

 

„Klasse! Ich wette auf Sie!“

 

Sie zieht energisch an Avens arm um ihn zum aufstehen zu bewegen.

 

„Doch nicht etwa um Latinum?“, fragt er skeptisch.

„Ach nein, um Credits!“

 

„Was? Jetzt echt?“

 

„Ja…“

 

Aven steht geschockt da.

 

„Oh nicht schon wieder die Moralsperre, kommen Sie!“

 

„Aber das ist…“

 

„Gegen das Protokoll?“

 

„Unglaublich!“

 

Trotz allem lässt sich Aven mitziehen.

 

„Sie gewöhnen sich noch dran“, meint Dilek zufrieden.

 

„Aven…“

 

„Hä?“

 

„Sag Aven…“

 

Jetzt strahlen Dileks Augen wie Flutscheinwerfer und der Bajoraner ist sich unsicher, ob er nicht gerade einen Fehler gemacht hat.

 

„Ich bin Dilek!“, ruft sie begeistert und fällt ihrem neuen Freund direkt um den Hals.

 

„Was!“, haspelt dieser und versucht ihre Umarmung vorsichtig zu lösen.

 

Dilek spürt Avens Unbehagen und lässt sofort von ihm ab.

 

„Oh entschuldige…zu viel?“, fragt sie unsicher.

 

Avens hochroter Kopf und sein starrer Blick auf den Boden beantworten das.

 

„Sorry Aven, mach ich wieder gut…“

Sie schaut ihn von unten an.

„Du kriegst die Hälfte von meinem Wettgewinn, okay?“

 

„Ich…ich mit euren Verstößen nichts zu tun haben!“

 

„Du bist umwerfend!“

 

„Dilek bitte!“

 

„Armdrücken“, singt sie und ignoriert den protestierenden Bajoraner an ihrer Seite.


	4. Chapter 4

„Das war…“

 

„Genial? Perfekt?“, meint Dilek leicht sauer und starrt finster das Regal voller Waffenpaletten in Grund und Boden.

 

Wiedereinemal durfte sie mit Aven die Bestandaufnahme machen. Und das nur weil sie einen kleinen Wühlmauskampf mit organsiert hatte.

>>Hat der Typ überhaupt eine Ahnung wie schwer es ist hier welche zu bekommen?<<

 

Oder, um es mit Avens Worten zu sagen:

 

„Du hast wiedermal gegen die Regeln verstoßen!“

 

Aven gibt Dilek einen Stoß in die Seite.

 

„Regeln pah! Ganz viele dieser Sternenflottenregeln machen doch überhaupt keinen Sinn!“, beleidigt plustert sie Wangen auf.

 

Aven mag es wenn sie schmollt.

  
„Aber mehr als die Hälfte macht Sinn!“, meint der Bajoraner locker und scannt eine weitere Kiste.

„Vor allem im Krieg sollten wir die besonderen Regeln achten. Notfallregeln eben…“

 

„Nein! Ganz sicher nicht! Nicht wenn sie so gar keinen Sinn machen! Und wenn ich die Regeln aufzählen würde, die alle keinen Sinn machen, dann käme ich bestimmt auf…“, sie denkt kurz nach, „mindestens 60% die Schwachsinn sind!“

 

„Wirklich?“, fragt Aven amüsiert und erfasst eine weitere Kiste.

 

„Ja, oder sogar 75%!“

 

„Das ist zu viel!“

 

„Nein! Hör mal, wenn man überlegt, dass die Sternenflotte ihren Angehörigen verbietet mal etwas zu pokern und Spaß zu haben, dann sinkt doch die Truppenmoral.“

 

„Es ist ja nur verboten, echtes glückspiel um Geld zu betreiben, vor allem in Kriegszeiten…“

 

„Ja aber gerade dann müsste man lockere Gesetze einführen in der Hinsicht! Es ist ja so schon höllisch schwer sich zu amüsieren!“

Sie verschränkt genervt die Arme vor der Brust.

 

„Ist das so?“

Spielt Aven das Spiel weiter mit und beobachtet die Frau aufmerksam.

 

„Ja! Und was soll das auch mit dem Beziehungsverbot unter Kollegen! Noch so ein Beispiel!“

 

„Vorgesetzen“, korrigiert Aven.

 

„Ja, was auch immer! Total bescheuert, den man liebt, mit dem sollte man zusammen sein dürfen, egal welcher Rang!“

 

„So einfach ist das nicht.“

 

„Doch ist es!“

 

Aven lacht.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Dann schreib der Sternenflotte einen Brief und erläutere deine Ideen. Pflichtpoker und Vorgesetzen Beziehung für alle!“

 

„Vielleicht würde ich das auch tun, wenn ich mit dir nicht schon wieder diese Scheiß Waffen aufnehmen müsste!“

 

„Also ich“, meint Aven locker, „mache das immer noch freiwillig.“

 

„Schön für dich“, brummt Dilek und lehnt sich gegen ein großes Regal hinter sich.

  
„Dann mach mal schön weiter…“

 

„Du hast jetzt genug rumgestanden!“

Aven geht auf sie zu und wirft ihr den Scanner zu, den Dilek reflexartig fängt.

 

„Jetzt bist du dran!“

 

„Mit was?“

 

„Scannen! Ich habe schon die letzten zwei Reihen gemacht.“

 

„Dann kannst du auch noch die dritte Reihe machen“, meint Dilek eingeschnappt.

 

„Du machst die!“

 

„Aven, bitte! Quäle mich nicht so!“

 

„Haha, komm schon….“

 

„Aven!“, sie jammert weiter, während der Bajoraner sie an den Schultern fast und in die Richtung des Ganges dreht, wo noch weitere Waffenpaletten gelagert sind.

 

„Dir hilft kein Jammern“, sagt er sanft und gibt ihr einen kleinen stoß nach vorne.

„Na los!“

 

Sie stolpert zwei Schritte vor und dreht sich dann um.

Den Scanner hält sich fest umklammert und schaut ihren Freund vorwurfsvoll an.

 

„Was?“, fragt dieser und grinst breit.

 

„Bitte mach du das!“

 

„Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich das nicht tun werde.“

 

Aven kriegt sein grinsen einfach nicht aus dem Gesicht, es ist zu süß wie Dilek sich drum herum kämpfen will.

 

„Das ist so öde!“

 

„Einstellungssache.“

 

„Man kann hier so viel bessere Dinge tun!“

 

„Ja, zum Beispiel Kisten scannen!“

 

„Rummachen!“

 

Aven schaut nach links und nach rechts über seine Schulter.

 

„Mit wem denn?“

 

„Mit dir du Idiot!“

Sie nimmt den Scanner hinter den Rücken und schlendert auf den Bajoraner zu.

„Du stehst doch auf mich“, meint sie lasziv und streicht mit ihrem Zeigefinger über Avens naht an der Uniform.

„Ich weiß das.“

 

„Weißt du worauf ich richtig stehe?“, fragt er in dem genau gleichen Ton.

 

Dilek lächelt sanft als er sich ihrem Gesicht immer weiter nährt.

„Kisten scannen…“

 

„AH!“

 

Sie verpasst Aven einen Schlag gegen dem Oberarm.

 

„Aua!“

 

„Du Penner!“

 

Beleidigt dreht sie sich um und steuert tatsächlich die nächste Reihe an Paletten an.

 

„Diese abweisende kühle Art hat nur kurz einen gewissen Charme. Danach wird es nervig! Wieso willst du nur nicht?“, fragt sie eingeschnappt als sie den ersten Scanncode ausliest.

Ein deutlicher Erfolg für Aven.

 

„Wer sagt, das ich nicht will?“

 

„Naja, du blockst es ja auch ab. Hat es was mit dem Protokoll zu tun? Jetzt ehrlich!“

 

 

„Nein Dilek“, meint Aven ruhig.

„Es hat etwas mit meiner inneren Einstellung zu tun. Du bist attraktiv, keine Frage und…“

 

Er muss kurz überlegen. Solche Gespräche werden ihm nie leicht fallen.

 

„Ich mag dich auch wirklich, aber eigentlich will ich eine Beziehung, nicht einfach nur…“

Jetzt wird er rot.

>>Verdammt! Gleich kann ich mir wieder anhören, dass ich süß bin!<<

„Nur _das_ …“, lässt er leise den Satz ausklingen.

 

„Du meinst verdammt guten Sex?“, fragt sie ganz frei heraus und Aven wird noch etwas wärmer im Gesicht.

Es ist ja nicht so als hätte er sich _das_ nicht schon längst mit Dilek vorgestellt.

 

„Ahm ja, genau das…“

Es hört sich so bescheuert an.

 

Beide schweigen für einen Moment, nur das piepen des Scanners hallt in der Lagerhalle wieder.

 

Dilek ist wieder die erste, die etwas sagt.

 

„Aber vielleicht sollte man auch einfach mal den Kopf frei kriegen…“

 

„Mit Sex?“

 

„Ja.“

 

„Ich sehe das etwas anders, es ist etwas intimes, etwas, was wirklich verbindet. Ich will die Frau lieben mit der ich schlafe, und ich will wissen, dass sie es auch tut. Für mich als Bajoraner sollte das nicht einfach so etwas für zwischendurch sein…“

 

Dilek bewundert Avens Aufrichtigkeit und kann seine Wünsche nur allzugut nachvollziehen. Sie fühlt genauso, sie denkt genauso. Aber sie weiß auch, dass man solche Beziehung in einer Crew, auf einem Schiff und noch weniger im Krieg, einfach nicht finden kann.

 

Umso edler ist es, dass dieser Mann daran festzuhalten scheint.

 

„Und was ist mit dem Krieg?“, fragt sie vorsichtig.

 

Aven schaut irritiert zu ihr herüber.

„Was meinst du?“

 

„Naja, du hast doch eben gesagt, im Krieg herrschen besondere regeln. Warum nicht auch in diesem Bereich?“

 

Sie wendet sich zu ihm und schaut den Bajoraner einen langen Moment an, diesen Berg aus Moral und Aufrichtigkeit.

Und dennoch ist er nur ein ganz normaler Kerl.

 

„Erlaube dir selbst diese Ausnahmeregeln. Regeln für den Notfall eben… natürlich nur sofern du willst.“

 

Vielleicht hat Dilek recht.

Ein Teil von Aven schreit sogar förmlich dazu sich einfach mal gehen zu lassen.

Eben abzuschalten und sei es mit Sex.

 

Aber, eins weiß Aven: Er wird es bereuen.

 

Egal mit wem.

Aber wenn es dann Dilek ist…

>>Ich riskiere hier meine einzige gute Freundin zu verlieren…<<

 

Absolutes Tabu!

Er braucht diese Frau so dringend. Körperlich ja, aber viel mehr als Stütze, als Freundin, nicht als Affäre.

 

Und gerade deshalb weiß Aven, dass Dilek mehr zu bieten hat als nur einen körperlichen Reiz, obwohl der nicht unerheblich ist.

 

„Ich denke mal drüber nach“, antwortet Aven langsam.

 

„Ja, das sehe ich. Wo warst du gerade mit deinen Gedanken?“

 

„Wüsstest du gerne oder?“

 

„Oh ja, lass uns über deine Fantasien reden! Welche Stellungen magst du?“

 

Aven tippt sich gegen das Kinn und tut so als würde er ganz angestrengt grübeln.

 

„Würde es dir seltsam vorkommen, wenn ich in jeder meine Antworten darauf die Wörter _Kisten_ und _scannen_ verwende?“

 

Dilek verdreht die Augen.

„Irgendwie nicht, du scheinst ja keinen anderen Spaß zu kennen.“

 

Verstimmt wendet sich die junge Frau wieder der Kiste vor ihr zu und legt das kleine Gerät an.


	5. Chapter 5

„Und ihr seid euch ganz sicher, dass die neuen Sensoren einwandfrei arbeiten?“

 

Aven sitzt auf einen der vier ordentlich an der Wand stehenden Stühle Dilek gegenüber.

 

Die junge Frau räumt noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten in ihren viel zu vollgestopften Spint.

 

„Wenn man den Technikgenies glauben darf, die diese installiert haben, dann ja.“

 

Aven schaut wenig begeistert.

 

„Ich vertraue zumindest darauf, dass wir einen taktischen Vorteil haben, wenn es wieder an die Front geht!“

Die Frau untermauert ihre Aussage mit einem überzeugenden Lächeln.

 

Dennoch tut sich bei Aven gar nichts. Er starrt erst sie an, dann wieder auf den Boden.

 

„Aven…“, seufzt sie, „du bist doch nicht wegen der neuen Sensoren hierher gekommen, oder?“

 

„Doch! Ich will das alles einwandfrei klappt, wenn wir wieder an die Front müssen!“

 

„Wird es! Aber wir haben jetzt erst einmal zwei Wochen Pause, also lenk dich ab!“

 

Der Bajoraner schaut sie an, als habe er das Wort noch nie gehört.

  
„Na mach Sport! Geh aufs Holodeck ähm…wir können auch Poker spielen!“

 

Mit jedem Wort, das Dilek sagt, sackt der junge Mann mehr in sich zusammen.

Kein schöner Anblick, bei so einem durchtrainierten Kerl.

 

„Hey“, meint sie etwas leiser, „was ist los?“

 

Gerade als sie zu ihm rüber kommen will schaut er auf.

„Es ist nur… Falk…“

 

„Oh…“

 

Die junge Frau ändert ihren Kurs, anstatt Aven jetzt auf die Schulter klopfen zu wollen, lässt sie sich nach links auf den freien Stuhl neben ihm fallen.

 

„Ich dachte das hatten wir schon, du packst das!“

 

„Ich“, setzt Aven nach einer längeren Pause an, „ich will alles perfekt machen! Ich will ihm gerecht werden, aber ich weiß, ich kann das nicht!“

 

„Das letzte was wir gebrauchen können ist ein Pilot, der an seinen Fähigkeiten zweifelt Aven! Captain Lee hat dich nicht umsonst ausgewählt Adam zu ersetzen!“

 

„Man kann ihn nicht ersetzen!“, sagt Aven eindringlich.

„Hast du gesehen wie er das Jakarta Manöver fliegt?“

 

Dilek muss ehrlich zugeben, dass sie sich weder viel fürs Fliegen interessiert noch Ahnung davon hat.

Aber sie ist sich sicher, Falk hat seine Aufgabe gut gemacht.

 

„Nennen wir es nicht ersetzen, eher beerben. Du machst das schon! Ich zumindest verlasse mich auf dich Aven! Und hey“, sie gibt dem großen Mann neben sich einen beherzten Schlag auf die Schulter, „sieh es positiv, wenn du dich als Pilot beweist, bist du schneller Lieutenant als du gucken kannst und dann kannst du dir nach dem Krieg deinen Einsatzort aussuchen!“

 

Langsam dreht sich der Offizier zu ihr um.

 

„Ja!“, redet sie weiter, „du kannst sogar eine Versetzung direkt auf Bajor beantragen. Niemand wird Aven Cashard, dem Mann, der die U.S.S Sullivan so sicher durch die Schlacht flog, etwas abschlagen wollen!“

 

Dileks Optimismus kann überwältigend sein und gerade wird der Mann davon auch einfach mitgerissen.

Er lächelt, ganz sanft, ohne es selbst zu bemerken.

 

„Klingt doch gut oder?“

 

„Ja…“, nickt Aven und schüttelt schmunzelnd den Kopf.

„Wie machst du das nur immer wieder?“

 

„Was? Toll sein? Das ist angeboren, dazu kann ich nichts!“

 

„So überzeugend sein!“

 

„Avenchen, du unterschätzt mich einfach!“

 

Sie wuschelt dem Bajoraner schnell durch die kurzen Haare.

Sofort reist Aven die Hände hoch um sich zu schützen.

 

„Lass das doch!“

 

„Ach komm, uns sieht schon keiner, hier in der kleinen Kabine fürs Sicherheitspersonal, alleine, in einer dunkeln Ecke…“

 

„Ja sicher! Hättest du wohl gerne!“  


„Du doch auch! Nur leider müssen wir das verschieben, ich wollte nämlich feiern gehen.“

 

Beide werden wieder etwas ruhiger.

  
„Feiern?“, fragt Aven neugierig.

„Was denn?“

 

„Das wir noch leben! Hallo? Manchmal bist du echt verwirrt!“

 

„Ach so…“

Das Aven Dileks Beweggründe hinterfragt ist sowieso schon risikoreich.

 

„Kommst du mit?“

 

„Ich denke nicht. Ich geh in mein Quartier.“

 

„Du kannst die zwei Wochen, die wir frei haben, nicht nur in deinem Quartier verbringen!“, schimpft sie Aven spielerisch aus.

  
„Ich bin nicht der Typ für große Partys. Vor allem will ich dir nicht die Show stehlen“, sagt er mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

 

„Das kannst du gar nicht! Komm doch bitte mit, wir beiden vergessen für einen Tag einfach mal alles und feiern deine Beförderung zu Hauptpiloten!“

 

„Das…will ich gar nicht feiern. Immerhin ist Falk gestorben, das ist…“

Weiter kommt der Mann nicht, bei dem Gedanken an seinen Kollegen wird ihm wieder flau um Magen.

 

Dilek erkennt das sofort und umfasst beherzt die breiten Schultern des anderen.

 

„Dann feiern wir eben, dass er einen super Job gemacht hat, den du jetzt fortsetzen wirst. Zudem Aven, kennt dich kaum einer auf diesem Schiff, außer ich! Und ab jetzt hängt unser Leben von dir und deinen Fähigkeiten als Pilot ab! Gib der Crew die Chance die Person zu erleben, denen sie ihr Leben anvertrauen.“

 

Das Argument hatte etwas.  
Dennoch will Aven nicht über seine zwangsweise Beförderung nachdenken.

Lieber versucht er die Flucht nach vorne.

Vergessen schien für einen Abend das richtige zu sein.

 

„Aber du weißt, dass ich nicht so der Partytyp bin…“

 

„Mich stört das nicht!“

Sie zieht an seinem Arm und bewegt ihn aufzustehen.

 

„Ich will mit dir Zeit verbringen…“

 

Flink schummelt sie ihren Arm um Avens während sie ein paar weitere Schritte zur Tür gehen.

 

„Und ich denke du auch mit mir, sonst wärst du nicht hier her gekommen“, zwinkert Dilek ihm noch zu.


	6. Chapter 6

Die Bar ist sehr voll, das ganze Schiff scheint die bevorstehende Pause feiern zu wollen. Dennoch fehlen ein paar Gesichter, nach jedem Einsatz ist das so. Und diese Personen werden auch nicht wieder kommen, aber Aven verdrängt das jetzt.

 

Das und seine Beförderung, die Tatsache, dass er hier immer noch im Krieg ist und nur jetzt gerade andere ihn beim Sterben ablösen.

 

Und er verdrängt, dass er eigentlich nicht zu viel trinken sollte als Teil der Führungscrew. Andere tun es ja auch!

 

Irgendwann, viel später an diesem Abend, fällt ihm Dilek um den Hals.

 

„Ich bin total betrunken!“, jammert sie und ihre Beine wanken etwas.

 

„Das merke ich…“, sagt Aven langsam. Auch er spürt etwas von dem Alkohol, dennoch kann er beim Feiern nicht mit Dilek mithalten.

 

„Du auch!“

Die Frau schmollt etwas in seinen Armen.

„Bringst du mich zu meinem Quartier?“

 

„Klar…“

 

„Du bist so lieb!“

 

Avens Herzschlag beschleunigt etwas.

Noch ehe er antworten kann, wirft Dilek sich zur Seite und zieht den Bajoraner halb mit Richtung Tür.

 

Auf den paar Meter schafft es die Frau sich doch tatsächlich von fast jedem im Raum zu verabschieden.

Der harte Kern der noch da ist, kennt sich untereinander und Dilek gehört einfach dazu.

 

„Soll ich dich noch zum Quartier bringen?“, fragt ein Wissenschaftsoffizier.

 

„Nein, nein“, sie klopft auf Avens Brust, „das macht mein Freund hier.“

 

Aven wird von einem bösen Blick getroffen, den Dilek großzügig von ihrem Bekannten zu übersehen scheint.

 

„Das war was…“, murmelt Dilek und lässt den Abend Review passieren.

„Dennoch hast du nicht genug gefeiert!“

Wieder wuschelt sie durch Avens Haare, nur diesmal deutlich langsamer und grobmotorischer.

 

„Man!“, beschwert sich der Bajoraner, wehrt sich aber nicht.

„Ich habe so viel getrunken wie schon ewig nicht mehr!“

 

„Und dennoch kaum mit den Leuten geredet!“

 

„Ich bin schüchtern“, rechtfertigt sich Aven leise, „das weißt du!“

 

„Aber auch verdammt süß! Und heiß!“

 

Der Mann spürt wie sein Gesicht wärmer wird.

Normalerweise findet er es eher amüsant, wenn Dilek so von ihm redet, gerade und in der Kombination mit dem Alkohol verursacht das ganz andere Gefühle.

 

„Quartier!“, brüllt Dilek plötzlich.

Aven bleibt noch das Herz stehen während die junge Frau auf der Stelle auf und ab hüpft.

>>Sind wir schon da…?<<

 

„Da wären wir“, sie dreht sich zu einem der kleineren Gruppenquartiere um.

Aven hat es da besser als Ensign, er hat ein Einzelquartier.

 

„Also“, er räuspert sich, „ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht. Danke noch mal für den schönen Abend.“

 

„Ich danke dir!“, strahlt sie zurück und umarmt ihren Freund.

 

Aven schließt ebenfalls die Arme um Dilek, das geht jetzt deutlich schneller als sonst, muss wohl auch der Alkohol sein.

 

Nach ein paar Augenblicken fängt Dilek leise an zu kichern.

  
„Oh man“, sie löst langsam die Umarmung und schaut den Bajoraner an, „Ich kann gerade nur daran denken wie ich es mit dir tue.“

 

Aven schaut erschrocken auf die Frau vor sich.

 

„Zu…direkt“, presst er hervor und wird rot.

 

„Als ob du es nicht auch tust.“

 

„Vielleicht…“

>>Ja super, jetzt habe ich es zugegeben!<<

Damit weiß Aven, dass er sich direkt ans Messer geliefert hat.

 

Aber vielleicht will er ja genau das?  
Vielleicht will er, dass sie mehr Initiative ergreift und ihm nicht mehr nur verbal sagt, was sie alles mit ihm tun würde.

Vielleicht muss sie diesen Schritt gehen, damit er es nicht entscheiden muss.

Und vielleicht kann er sein >Ja< dazu dann auf den Alkohol schieben.

 

Das ist sich selbst etwas vorspielen, aber Aven will es tun.

 

Dilek scheint seinen inneren Konflikt fast mit verfolgen zu können.

Sie schmunzelt leicht als sie ihn weiter zu sich ran zieht und ihn küsst.

Und der Bajoraner? Leistet keinen Wiederstand.

 

„Ich sollte das nicht…“, murmelt er. Ein letzter Versuch sich zu entschuldigen.

 

„Ich zeig dir schon, wie sehr du es willst. Und wie gut du es tun wirst!“

 

Das hier widerspricht gerade all seinen eigenen Prinzipien.

 

Aber wie haben sich beide mal darauf geeinigt?

Der Krieg verlangt besondere Maßnahmen und Regeln.

Das soll hier die Ausnahme sein.


	7. Chapter 7

„Oha“, Hanna schaut vorsichtig in den Wohnbereich von ihrem Quartier.

 

Hier hatte gestern ihre Mitbewohnerin mit ihrem Freund Spaß gehabt.

 

„Es hat sich nach mehr angehört“, stellt sie verwundert fest und wirft ein Kissen auf die kleine Couch.

 

„Hattest du mehr Chaos erwartet?“

 

„Nach eurer Geräuschkulisse zu urteilen, schon.“

 

„Ah tut mir Leid!“

Dilek kneift die Augen zusammen und neigt ihren Oberkörper entschuldigend nach Vorne.

 

„Ach kein Problem, ich schlafe wie ein Stein, alles gut.“

 

„Danke!“

Dilek tänzelt um ihre Freundin herum.

„Dafür mach ich dir Frühstück!“

 

„Nur ein Frühstück? Du schuldest mir mehr als das!“

 

„Die Welt!“, beteuert Dilek.

 

Beide lachen gelöst.

 

Während Hanna noch zwei weitere Kissen und Avens Shirt vom Boden angelt läuft Dilek direkt weiter zu dem kleinen Replikator in der Ecke des Wohnbereiches.

 

Zunächst bestellt sie etwas für die wohl beste Mitbewohnerin des Jahres und dann, für den Offizier der nebenan wie ein Stein in ihrem Bett liegt.

 

„Er ist ganz süß“, stellt Hanna fest während sie an ihrem Blutorangen Tee nippt.

 

„Mhm…“

Dilek positioniert einen Teller und eine Tasse auf dem Tisch für Aven.

„Und kuschelbedürftig.“

 

„Das ist doch nicht schlecht, oder?“

 

„Nein, total toll! Und das beste an ihm ist, in den entscheidenden Momenten ist er eben so ganz anders, wenn du verstehst was ich meine.“

 

„Ich kann es mir nach gestern Abend gut vorstellen.“

 

Dilek lächelt nur als Antwort.

 

Kurz schweigen beide, dann schaut Hanna zögerlich zum Schlafbereich herüber.

 

„Also werde ich ihn jetzt öfters hier sehen, wenn du so begeistert bist?“, fragt sie neugierig.

 

„Nein! Ich meine…“

Die junge Frau wird rot um die Nase.

„Keine Ahnung. Er ist eigentlich nicht so der Typ für so was.“

 

„Für eine Affäre?“

 

„Ja, er besteht da eigentlich schon auf seine Prinzipien, Moral, Ehre, Liebe…“

 

„Klingt wie ein Klingone“, lacht Hanna und nimmt nur einen großen Schluck von ihrem Tee.

 

„Du bist doch blöd!“

 

„Also eine Beziehung?“

 

„Nein!“

 

„Wir werden ja sehen“, zwinkert Hanna ihr zu und schaut sofort wieder zur Tür des Schlafbereiches, die sich zwischenzeitlich geöffnet hatte.

 

In dem Türrahmen lehnt ein gut gebauter Mann, seine Haare sind zerstrubbelt, seine Hose scheint er gefunden zu haben, nicht aber sein Oberteil.

„Morgen“, meint er leise.

 

Noch sagt keiner etwas.

 

„Morgen Aven“, sagt Dilek endlich.

„Gut geschlafen?“

 

Sie klingt gerade so als wäre Hanna nicht in diesem Raum, aber das ist sie nun mal und sie starrt Aven nach wie vor an.

 

„Hallo“, grüßt sie etwas formeller als Dilek.

 

„Das ist Hanna!“

Dilek lässt sich auf Hannas Schultern fallen.

 

„Hi.“

Avens Stimme scheint zu versagen.

>>Verdammt ist das peinlich!<<

Gestern war es ihm egal, das Dilek eine Mitbewohnerin hatte.

Heute dreht er nur bei der Vorstellung, dass sie etwas gehört haben könnte – und das hat sie ganz sicher- schon fast durch.

 

„Ich lass euch beide mal alleine“, meint Hanna verständnisvoll.

Mit einem halbnackten Offizier will sie nicht länger in einem Quartier sein als nötig. Anscheinend ganz im Gegensatz zu Dilek.

 

„Wir sehen uns nachher“, sie drückt Dilek herzlich, dann schnappt sie sich eine fertig gepackte Sporttasche neben der Tür.

 

„Schönen Tag noch!“

 

„Auch so“, meint Aven höflich und fühlt sich schrecklich deplatziert.

 

Als Dileks Mitbewohnerin das Quartier verlässt atmet Aven auf.

Kaum zu glauben, dass er sich darauf eingelassen hat!

 

Er will Dilek eigentlich fragen, ob Hanna was gesagt hat. Ob sie zu laut waren. Er hätte schon alleine nicht hier schlafen sollen, aber sein gestriges Ich fand diese Idee dann doch besser.

 

>>Scheiße…<<

 

Die junge Frau betrachtet den unglücklich drein blickenden Mann, wie er sich mehr und mehr an den Türrahmen presst.

 

„Aven?“, fragt sie besorgt.

„Alles okay?“

 

Davon ist er weit entfernt.

 

„Wir sollten reden“, meint er nach einer langen Pause.

 

In Dilek macht sich ein starkes Bedürfnis breit, ihn in den Arm zu nehmen.

Langsam geht sie zu ihm herüber und holt ihn ab, nicht nur aus dem Schlafbereich, sondern wohl auch etwas emotional.

Das er so etwas an sich nicht mag, hat er mehr als einmal deutlich gemacht, dass es für ihn gerade so schwer ist, hatte sie aber nicht vermutet.

 

„Wir können gerne reden, aber erst setzt dich, ich bring dir was zu essen. Du musst ganz schön K.O sein.“

 

„Ja“, bestätigt Aven und schlürft sich zum kleinen Tisch herüber.

Noch ehe er sich setzten kann, stellt er fest, dass er gar kein T-Shirt trägt.

 

Schamesröte kommt in sein Gesicht und er zuckt zusammen.

Sofort schaut er sich nach seinem Oberteil um.

 

„Tut…tut mir Leid“, ist alles was er gerade sagen kann.

 

„Gestern konntest du es gar nicht schnell genug ausziehen“, murmelt Dilek nachdenklich als sie Aven dabei zusieht, wie er sich schnell sein wiedergefundenes Oberteil drüber zieht.

 

„Ich mache mir gerade echt Vorwürfe.“

 

„Das brauchst du nicht!“, sagt Aven entschieden. Er ist zwar etwas durch den Wind, aber Dilek trifft daran keine Schuld.

„Ich hab es ja auch gewollt. Sehr sogar, also, mach dir bitte keine Gedanken!“

 

„Ach wirklich?“

Sie geht zu ihm herüber und schaut ihn an.

 

„Und wieso läufst du dann so rot an wie ein Tomate wenn ich dich ohne dein Oberteil sehe, obwohl ich gestern Abend noch ganz andere Dinge gesehen habe? Warum schaffst du es nicht mal mir in die Augen zu sehen?“

 

„Es ist neu für mich okay? Ich weiß nicht so recht, wie ich mich verhalten soll!“

 

„Aven, alles gut!“

 

„Scheiße!“

Der Mann atmet tief durch.

In seinem Kopf herrscht das totale Gedankenchaos, und seine Gefühlen wollen auch nicht so recht eindeutig sein.

 

„ Ich bin wohl keine gute Wahl für ein One Night Stand, oder?“

>>Schon gar nicht mit einer Freundin…<<

Er lächelt gequält.

 

„Nicht, wenn man am nächsten Tag das Gefühl haben muss, dir 5 Stunden klingonische Oper aufgezwungen zu haben.“

Sanft streichelt Dilek ihrem Freund über den Rücken.

 

Es tut ihr wirklich weh ihn so zu sehen.

Das wollte sie absolut nicht!

 

„Willst du denn jetzt mit mir frühstücken? Immerhin bist du nun angezogen.“

Lieb zieht sie an dem Saum seines Oberteils.

Und obwohl sich Aven gerade immer noch nicht richtig einig ist, was er fühlen soll, so spürt er doch direkt eine tiefe Verbundenheit und lässt sich von Dileks Lächeln überzeugen.

 

„Klar.“

 

„Ich denke Kaffee ist okay?“

 

„Perfekt.“

 

Aven rückt seinen Stuhl an den Tisch heran.

 

„Und jetzt verrate mir einfach mal, was ich beim nächsten Mal besser machen kann.“

 

„Wie meinst du das?“

 

„Naja, du bist ja nicht zufrieden…“

 

„Das hat aber nichts mit dem zu tun, was wir gestern Abend getan haben…“

>>Das war mehr als gut…<<

 

„Also dann doch Gewissensbisse? Wegen Hanna?“, schlussfolgert Dilek und setzt sich ebenfalls an den kleinen Tisch.

 

„Auch, ich meine, es ist ja schon unangenehm wenn das jemand mitkriegt.“

 

„Ich sehe das etwas anders.“

 

„Okay aber, du weißt, ich habe da meine Prinzipien und die habe ich verletzt.“

 

„Ich dachte wir machen Ausnahmen im Krieg?“

Dilek legt ihren Kopf Fragend ihn ihren Handfläche.

 

„Ja, klar, aber ich denke, das sollte dann auch nur eine Ausnahme sein. Ich kann ja kaum ein One Night Stand durchziehen, wie soll ich da eine Affäre schaffen?“, fragt er, ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst, und sieht Dilek so an, als würde er die Antwort von ihr erwarten.

 

Aber diesmal wird sie ihm keine geben.

 

„Ich meine“, unsicher umklammert er seine Tasse, „ich werde dir wohl kaum gerecht.“

 

„Doch das wirst du. Sehr sogar. Aber Aven, du musst dich hier zu nichts zwingen oder dich verpflichtet fühlen. Wenn es nie wieder passiert, dann ist das zwar sehr schade, aber dann ist es so.“

 

„Danke.“

 

„Ich weiß wie viel dir Ehe, eine Frau und Familie bedeutet. Ich sollte dann nur auch zu sehen, dass du eine gute Frau abbekommst.“

 

„Ja, berate mich“, schmunzelt der Bajoraner.

 

„Gerne! Aber nur wenn du mir eine Sache versprichst, wenn wir doch mal wieder zusammen im Bett landen, dann genießen wir es wie gestern und machen uns keine Vorwürfe. Vor allem nicht du!“

 

Der Mann nickt zögerlich.

 

Das war auf keinen Fall der Morgen danach, wie Dilek sich ihn erhofft hatte.

Aven schien erschlagen zu sein, von dem, was sie gestern Abend getan haben und sie selbst plagen mittlerweile ganz ausgewachsene Gewissensbisse die ihr die Lust auf Frühstück gehörig vermiesen.

 

Immer wieder tauschen sie und Aven unsichere Blicke aus, schweigend.

 

Das geht eine ganze Weile so, irgendwann steht der Mann dann auf.

 

„Ich geh duschen“, meint er knapp.

„Kann ich?“

 

„Sicher, hinten die Tür durch!“

Dilek zeigt halbherzig in die Richtung.

„Ist aber nicht so toll wie dein Bad als Offizier.“

 

„Wird schon seinen Zweck erfüllen…“

 

Ein letztes Lächeln, dann verschwindet der Bajoraner.


	8. Chapter 8

„Das war wirklich ein Albtraum“, jammert Dilek.

 

Hanna wird leicht durchgeschüttelt, während ihre Mitbewohnerin weiterhin an ihrem Hals hängt.

 

„Der ganze Abend war für Nichts!“

 

„Ich dachte du hattest schon Spaß?“

 

„Ja! Aber Aven tat mir danach so leid!“

 

„Er ist jawohl alt genug selbst zu entscheiden. Und in dem Moment hat er nicht gerade gezwungen gewirkt.“

 

Dilek brummt kurz verstimmt und zieht Hanna weiter zu sich heran.

Eigentlich wollte diese einfach nur kurz in ihrer Mittagspause etwas zusammen trinken mit Dilek, stattdessen probt die kleine Frau neben ihr den Aufstand und sie darf sich da rein ziehen lassen.

 

An ihr Getränk, welches unweit vor ihr steht, kommt sie aus Dileks spezieller Umarmung nicht heran.

 

„Hatte er denn noch nie?“, fragt Hana vorsichtig.

Sie spricht ganz leise, im Gegensatz zu Dilek, die zumindest durch ihr theatralisches Getue die halbe Offiziersmesse unterhält.

 

„Doch, klar…meine ich zumindest! Nur…Vielleicht keine Affären…?“

 

„Mhm…Das ist schwer.“

 

Dilek schaut Hana fragend an.

 

„Naja, nicht jeder kann so etwas, mit einer fremden Person zu schlafen und das dann auch anstandslos genießen.“

 

„Ich bin aber nicht fremd!“, protestiert Dilek und lässt endlich locker in ihrer Umarmung.

„Ich bin seine Freundin!“  


„Ist das dann nicht noch schlimmer? Das zu trennen fällt schwerer als bei jemanden, den man gerade erst kennengelernt hat und danach wohl nie wieder sieht. Dir begegnet er aber unweigerlich fast jeden Tag und eure Beziehung beschränkt sich somit auf Sex oder Freundschaft.“

 

„Was ist wenn wir aus dem _oder_ ein _und_ machen?“

 

„Das wäre doch fast eine Art Beziehung.“

 

„Man, ist das kompliziert!“  
Dilek sackt in sich zusammen und legt die Stirn auf die Tischplatte vor sich.

Für Hana die Chance einen Schluck Apfelsaft zu nehmen.

 

„Versuch doch einmal so zu denken wie er.“

 

„Du meinst übertrieben kompliziert?“

Dilek nuschelt gegen das kühle Metall an ihrer Stirn.

Alles absolut bescheuert gerade!

Wieso musste Dilek diesen Kerl überhaupt erst ansprechen?

Manchmal ist sie sich selbst ein Rätsel.


	9. Chapter 9

Avens Finger jagen über das Eingabefeld.

„Ich fliege einen Bogen!“, ruft er.

Das Dröhnen des roten Alarms scheint seine Stimme komplett zu schlucken.

Alles was er noch mitbekommt ist, dass Captain Lee sich verletzt an eine Konsole unweit von ihm klammert.

„Wir dürfen den Backbordsteuerdrüsen nicht auch noch verlieren!“, ruft er.

 

Das ist Aven klar.

Immerhin hängt auch er an seinem Leben!

 

„Drei weitere Schiffe versuchen uns zu Kreuzen!“

 

Plötzlich wird das Schiff wieder erschüttert, erst einmal, kurz darauf noch zwei weitere Male.

 

„Robin! Meldung!“, schreit der Captain.

Robin schient mittlerweile auch schon außer Gefecht zu sein, denn eine fremde Stimme meldet sich von seiner Station.

 

„Drei Treffer am Bug!“

 

„Cashard!“

Die Stimme des Captains ist schneidend. Dagegen kommt selbst der rote Alarm nicht an.

  
„Aye!“

>>Ich mach ja, ich mach ja verdammt!<<

 

Die nächsten Befehle die Aven eingibt sind mehr Gefühl, die sich ständig verändernden Position der Jem’Hadar Schiffe auf dem Schirm wie auch auf der kleinen Anzeige zu seiner rechten geben ihm keinen taktischen Spielraum. Alles intuitiv, mit nur noch 70% Geschwindigkeit.

Es ist ein Wunder, wenn sie das hier überstehen.

 

„Scheiße“, murmelt er.

Kurz schaut er über seine Eingaben.

Ist das nicht unweigerlich eine Kollision?

Seinem Kopf bleibt keine Zeit die Eingaben zu überdenken.

Schon wieder werden sie von einem Schiff in der Flugbahn geschnitten.

 

„Wir können uns eine Linie frei schießen!“, ruft Nuka, eine Vulkanierin. Aven ist heilfroh, dass sie eine an Bord haben. Im Angesicht dieser aussichtslosen Situation wünscht er sich eigentlich, dass alle auf der Brücke Vulkanier wären, seine Person eingeschlossen.

>>Dann würde ich mir zumindest nicht so ins Hemd machen!<<

 

„Wie?“, fragt Aven hektisch und fliegt ein erneutes Ausweichmanöver. Viele kann er davon nicht mehr bieten.

Hilfe oder ein Wunder wären jetzt genau das Richtige.

 

„Wir fliegen auf 180° an den inneren Ring der drei Gleiter auf der Bugseite.“

 

„Was?“

Aven zuckt zusammen.

„Da wurden wir getroffen! Wir halten denen dann unsere verwundete Seite direkt vor die Nase!“

 

„Dennoch ist nun aber auch diese Seite die einzige, wo wir nur 3 Schiffe zu umfliegen haben und nicht fünf!“

 

>>Das ist Selbstmord!<<

 

„Wir geben 90% der Energie auf die Bugseite und machen es!“

 

„Sir!“

Nicht nur Aven scheint zu protestieren.

 

„Ich habe gesagt wir machen es! Nuka, geben sie Cashard die Koordinaten durch!“

 

„Aye!“

 

Ein paar Sekunden später erscheinen die Zahlen auf Avens Konsole, der Computer hat schon einen Flugplan ermittelt.

 

Einen, der sie zumindest für ein paar Sekunden wie auf dem Silbertablett ausliefert.

 

„Fliegen sie einen kurzen Bogen Cashard, und dann…“

 

„Zieh ich hoch!“, vervollständig Aven die Anweisung des Captains.

„Kann los gehen!“

 

Das war es! Hier wird er sterben. Immerhin als Held, immerhin kämpfend in der Schlacht.

Mögen die Propheten gnädig mit ihm sein.

 

„Los!“

 

Aven hält die Luft an.  
Das was seine zittrige Hand da in die Konsole eingibt sieht er nicht einmal, er schaut auf die kleine Karte rechts neben sich, die den Raumplan zeigt.

Viel zu viele rote Punkte umkreisen den großen blauen, in dem er sich befindet.

 

„Der U.S.S Aragelta unsere Koordinaten minütlich durchgeben!“

 

„Aye!“

 

Aven fliegt den Bogen an, er zieht ihn doch etwas weiter, als er es zunächst geplant hatte.  
Das unangenehme Dröhnen des roten Alarms hört er kaum noch, sein Geist blendet alles störende aus, nur die feindlichen Flotten vor ihm ist noch wichtig.

 

Irgendwie muss er da durch kommen!

 

Er hört wie Torpedos abgefeuert werden.

Bei dem waghalsigen Flugmanöver ist es fast unmöglich so etwas zu treffen, wahrscheinlich ist das eh nur eine Möglichkeit die Jem’Hadar Schiffe weiter auf Abstand zu halten.

 

Und plötzlich, es war abzusehen, werden sie erneut getroffen.

Kurz glaubt er es ist vorbei, dann aber kommt die Meldung:

Gut!

Noch muss er nicht sterben, noch ein paar Sekunden hat er und in denen muss er noch zwei Schiffe passieren.

 

Mittlerweile hatte sich zu dem Schwarm roter Punkte auf der Raumkarte ein weiterer, großer blauer Punkt gesellt.

 

Die Aragelta würde sie hier hoffentlich rächen, wenn das Schiff explodiert.

Oder zumindest ein paar Verwundete bergen.

 

Das Föderationsschiff fängt nun an zu feuer, Aven hält parallel auf das Feuer zu.

Der rote Schwarm an Punkten um sie herum wird aufgewirbelt.

Das ist alles verdammt knapp!

Zu knapp!

 

Das Schiff erzittert.

Ein weiterer Treffer.

Diesmal…

Das Ergebnis hört Aven nicht mehr, er spürt es.

Die Brücke wird durchgerüttelt.

Es explodiert um ihn herum.

Alles?

Nein, einige Konsolen, eine Plasmaleitung wie er später erfährt.

 

Es schleudert ihn zurück. Halb über die Brücke.

Der Backbordantrieb ausgefallen.

 

Und dann kommen die Schmerzen, brennend heiß! Sein Denken stoppt. Warme Flüssigkeit sammelt sich an seinem rechten Arm und benetzt seine Hand und seine Uniform.  
Er will aufstehen, aber er spürt seine Beine nicht mehr.

Stattdessen zieht er sich hoch.

Unter ihm bildet sich eine dunkel rote Pfütze.

 

Aven muss husten und kurz würgen.

„Fu…ck“, ächzt er.

Irgendwie hört er nichts mehr.

Alles ist stumm um ihn herum, dennoch sieht er den Rauch, er riecht ihn. Und er sieht auf dem Bildschirm vor sich die Aragelta, dicht neben ihnen fliegen.

 

Er hält inne, ehe er wieder zu Boden sackt.

Ein paar Augenblicke verweilt er so, versucht zu atmen.

Es wird mit jedem Atemzug schwerer.

Aven kommt es vor, als würde man langsam einen Felsen auf seinen Oberkörper rollen.

Egal wie tief er einatmet, es scheint nichts mehr anzukommen.

 

Aber selbst um in Panik zu verfallen fehlt ihm die Kraft.

Plötzlich wird er mit einem Ruck zurück gezogen.

 

„Aven!“

Dilek legt ihre Hände um den Oberkörper des anderen und zieht ihn, dank einem ordentlichen Schub Adrenalin, an die Wand.

 

Er nimmt sie kaum noch wahr.

„Aven!“, schreit sie.

„Hörst du mich!“

 

Der Mann hat keine Ahnung was Dilek von ihm will, aber sie soll ihm helfen. Sofort.

„Hil…“

Er hat keine Luft mehr zum sprechen.

Mit seiner letzten Kraft klammert er sich an ihre Schultern.

 

„Gott!“  
Dilek kriegt Angst.

„Nicht sterben Aven! Bitte!“

 

Der Mann schließt die Augen.

„Hey!“

Sie schlägt ihm ins Gesicht.

 

„Nicht ohnmächtig werden! Bitte…Aven!“

Sie merkt gar nicht wie sie anfängt zu weinen.

Eigentlich hatte sie schon bei diesem Angriff mit ihrem Leben abgeschlossen, doch irgendwie haben sie es geschafft, irgendwie…

Und genauso wird es Aven auch schaffen.

 

Er schaut angestrengt nach vorne, bemüht da zu bleiben.

Egal wie sehr das Blut in seinem Auge brennt und es immer wieder dunkel um ihn wird.

 

„Ich hol Hilfe! Und du bleibst wach!“

 

Der Bajoraner versteht nichts.

Dilek merkt das, sie fühlt sich hilflos.

„Bitte“, fleht sie immer wieder, streicht ihm das Blut von seiner Augenbraue.

„Bitte…“  



	10. Chapter 10

Keuchend schreckt Aven hoch.

 

„Wa…?“

Ihm ist kalt und warm zu gleich.

Er atmet tief durch, das Gefühl zu ersticken wie ein paar Sekunden zuvor, hat er immer noch.

 

Doch langsam beruhigt er sich, sein Herzschlag normalisiert sich.

Und dann realisiert er, wo er eigentlich ist.

 

Die weiche Decke unter seiner Handfläche verrät es ihm.

 

„Verdammt“, murmelt er in die Finsternis hinein.

 

>>Das hatte ich lange nicht mehr…<<

 

Instinktiv greift er sich mit der Hand an seinen Hals und tastet nach unten zu seiner Brust.

 

Sie ist nicht schwer, es schmerzt nichts, er hat keine Verletzungen.

Nur sein Oberkörper ist komplett nass.

 

Zitternd dreht er sich zur Seite, setzt die Füße auf den Boden in seinem Schlafzimmer.

 

Mit beiden Händen fährt er sich durchs Gesicht und streicht die feuchten Haarsträhnen zurück.

 

Zum Glück kann seine Freundin ihn gerade nicht so sehen.

 

Einige lange Minuten verharrt Aven einfach nur so.

Tief atmend, auf den dunklen Boden starrend, die Bilder vor seinem Auge am verarbeiten.

 

Wohl jeder Überlebende aus dem Krieg hat mit seinen ganz eigenen Albträumen zu kämpfen, und das waren seine.

 

Nachdem das Zittern in seinen Gliedmaßen etwas nachgelassen hat steht Aven auf.

Die Prozedur kennt er schon, er kann duschen, danach das durchgeschwitzte Bett komplett neu Beziehen und sich dann irgendwie bis zu seinem Schichtbeginn mit Gebeten und Meditation wach halten.

 

Schlafen wird er heute nicht mehr so leicht.

 

~~~

 

„Alles in Ordnung?“

Ennari sieht besorgt aus, als sich Aven total erledigt auf die OPS schleppt.

  
„Ja, habe nur schlecht geschlafen“, tut er es ab.

Wirklich drüber reden was genau er geträumt hat, will er nicht. Das wäre eher ein Thema für einen Counselor.

 

Aber Aven macht solche Dinge eigentlich lieber mit sich selber aus.

Und das ist heute auch gut so.

 

Er kann kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen, keinen Bissen essen, bis er nicht mit _ihr_ gesprochen hat.

 

~~

 

In seiner Mittagspause hängt er nur weniger Zentimeter vorm Bildschirm in einem kleinen Besprechungsraum.

 

Nervös tippt sein Bein auf und ab.

  
„Komm schon“, murmelt er angestrengt während der Verbindungsaufbau zu DS5 läuft.

 

Und dann hat er Glück!

 

Dilek hat er erreicht. Mit einmal fällt die ganze Anspannung von ihm ab, die er seit den frühen Morgenstunden mit sich rumgeschleppt hatte.

 

„Dilek“, sagt er erleichtert.

 

„Aven!“

Im ersten Moment ist sie aufgedreht wie immer.

Lacht, winkt aufgeregt gen Bildschirm. Dann aber erkennt sie, dass die Stimmung deutlich anders ist.

 

„Ich musste dich einfach sehen.“

Diese Worte fallen einfach so aus Avens Geist über seine Lippen.

 

„Was ist los?“, fragt seine Freundin lieb und setzt sich ruhig hin.

 

„Nicht gut geschlafen“, antwortet er.

 

„Kenne ich.“

Sie legt ihre Hand an die Seite des Monitors so, als würde sie diese an Avens Wange legen.

 

Lange hatte der Mann Ruhe gehabt vor dieser Art von Träumen, die, die ihn immer wieder die emotionalsten Momente des Krieges durchleben ließen und nie abzustellen waren, bis er schweißgebadet aufwachte.

 

Die Begegnung mit Dilek auf DS5 war da ein Segen und Fluch zugleich.

Endlich hatte er wieder mehr Kontakt mit jemanden aus seiner alten Crew, jemand der genau weiß was passiert ist in welcher Schlacht. Welche Freunde sie alle verloren haben.

 

Zugleich war diese schöne Frau aber auch immer wieder genau der Auslöser dieser Erinnerungen.

 

„Hatte ich lange nicht mehr“, sagt Aven leise und spürt wie sich ein Klos in seinem Hals bildet.

 

„Ich erst wieder vor kurzem.“

Dilek spielt mit ihrem Zeigefinger an ihren Haarspitzen herum.

 

„Wir hatten drei Jem’Hadar Schiffe abgeschossen, erinnerst du dich? Und dann, als wir dachten es ist vorbei und über Hannas Leiche stolperten…?“

  
„Ich weiß, ich weiß…“

Aven schaut zu Boden.

 

„Aber“, sagt Dilek langsam und hofft das ihr Freund zu ihr aufsieht, „ich weiß auch noch als du da verletzt lagst im Bett. Und ich warten durfte, bis du aufwachst. Eine ganze Woche warst du auf der Krankenstation und wir haben viel, viel Poker gespielt, und du wurdest richtig gut.“

 

Sie lächelt dabei, das kann Aven hören.

Langsam sieht er auf und sein Herz schöpft wieder etwas Hoffnung, als er Dilek so reden hört.

 

„Und du warst so verrückt, weil du einige Tage kein richtiges Essen bekommen hast! Das war so lustig! In Sekunden hattest du deine erste Ration verputzt!“

 

„Und du hast mir noch eine gebracht! Gegen die Vorschriften des leitenden medizinischen Offiziers!“

 

„Ja, aber Aven“, Dilek grinst breit und zwinkert ihm zu, „so ein starker Kerl wie du braucht auch viel zu essen! Sonst kippt er ja um.“

 

Beide lachen bei diesen guten Erinnerungen.

 

„Du fehlst mir“, sagt Aven.

 

„Du mir auch! Und das wurde mir klar, als ich dich wieder gesehen habe.“

 

Kurz schweigen beide.

 

„Aber“, Dilek tippt mit ihrem Zeigefinger an den Bildschirm, „lass uns nicht zu ernst werden. Wir sind beide vergeben! Was sollen nur unsere tollen Freundinnen denken?“

 

„Hast ja recht! Oh man, du bist immer noch genauso wie damals…“

 

„Wunderbar, toll, hübsch, umwerfend?“

 

„Aufgedreht, zum Teil sehr nervig und anstrengend, aber auch genau die Freundin, die ich brauchte. Und immer noch brauch!“

 

„Beziehungen sind ja auch langweilig!“

 

„Wenn man dich als Freundin haben kann schon“, lacht der Bajoraner und lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

 

„Ah, so will ich dich sehen! Selbstbewusst und gut gelaunt! Bleib so Aven, ja?“

 

„Versprochen!“

 

„Gut, ich muss nämlich jetzt auch schon wieder weiter… Meine Pause ist so gut wie um.“  


„Okay“, meint Aven und ein etwas enttäuschter Ton schwingt in seiner Stimme mit.

 

„Grüß mir Elena schön!“

 

„Mache ich.“

 

„Bis Bald Aven!“

Dilek winkt noch einmal zum Abschied, dann wird der Bildschirm schwarz.


End file.
